


Why are you on the floor?

by xofunghoul



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Gay Panic, Gym AU, M/M, Smut, but it's soft, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofunghoul/pseuds/xofunghoul
Summary: Hardzzello Week 2019 - Day 2 prompt. "Why are you on the floor?"Having a crush on your personal trainner when he looks like that doesn't make you gay, it makes you human.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	Why are you on the floor?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I came up with this while at the gym to distract myself of how much I hate going to the gym.  
> Enjoy!

“I’m gonna set the speed up for ya’, alright?”

“What? No! I’ve been doing fine.” Joe protests. 

“Yeah, no, you’ve been doing great buddy. That’s why I think you can take a little more.” 

“You’re a sadist, you know that?”

Joe whines but there’s nothing he can do as Ben, his personal trainer at the gym, sets the speed of the treadmill higher from what he’s used to and pats his back with that fucking smirk on his face. 

“Be right back.” He says and chuckles at the death glare Joe gives him before walking away. 

They’ve known each other for a few months now after Joe decided it was time to go back to the gym after not doing it for quite some time, always finding the perfect excuse to not go but now he’s 36 years old and his body is not bouncing back as it used to so better now than never. When he joined this gym in LA, they asked him if he wanted a personal trainer assigned to him and he said yes because he thought he could benefit to be pushed a little and to his surprise, this blond brit was assigned to him. Ben was living in LA just like every other person there, trying to make it in the business since he was an actor, just like Joe so they hit it off right away. 

“I was hoping I would get one of the girl trainers for a bit of extra motivation.” Joe told him the first time he trained with Ben as the blond was adjusting the weight on one of the machines. 

“What? Not cute enough for you?”

“Not gay, sorry.”

“You’re sorry you’re not gay?” 

“No-- I mean--”

“Just taking the piss mate.”

And just like that Joe had to tell himself everyday at least once or twice that he wasn’t because the brit was defying everything he thought about himself and what he liked. He was in fact undeniably beautiful, there was no denying that, gay or not. He was the kind of objectively gorgeous that no one could say otherwise because not only his body was toned and pretty much perfect, he had such a beautiful face. He didn’t look like an asshole like most of the trainers at the gym, his features were soft. Pale skin, green eyes, wavy blond hair and full lipped smile, sometimes poking out his tongue when he was laughing made him look heavenly and not hard and stern like most of the other men around the place. He was also soft mannered. His movements were delicate while helping Joe get into a machine or holding his ankles while he does his sit ups or helping him out with the stretch exercises after an intense workout that he absolutely insist Joe takes the time for because he doesn’t want him tearing any muscles because of bad or no stretching. They actually banter about it sometimes when Joe wants to leave without properly take the time to do it because he has to be somewhere and needs to shower but Ben knows exactly the face to make as he softly tells him  _ “You’re choice, I’m just looking after you.” _ And Joe hates him. God he hates the brit. 

When Ben comes back to the treadmill, he doesn’t find Joe in it and frowns but just for a second because soon, he finds him panting lying down next to the machine. 

**_“Why are you on the floor?”_ **

“It’s-- It’s nice down here-- it’s--” Joe tries to say but he has the wind knocked out of him completely and it’s hard to breath, especially now that Ben’s looking down at him crouching down next to him now. Surprisingly out of nowhere he suddenly has two of Ben’s fingers on the side of his throat and he’s almost about to protest about the touch even though it’s making his breath rise up even more than the machine that almost killed him.

“You’re fine.” Ben says as he checks his watch, fingers still on his throat. “Kyra can you get me Joe’s water bottle form the cubicle?” He asks loudly to the girl from the reception up at the front of the gym and the girl goes to the cubicles they have on a wall so people leave their towels and bottles or phones and keys without having to leave everything up in the locker rooms. When she gets the bottle, she runs up to them. “Can you sit up?” The blond finally removes his fingers from Joe’s pulse and somehow he thinks it feels absolutely wrong but instead, he’s holding one of his hands and his other hand relocates to Joe’s shoulder blades and he sits him up. Ben is sitting on his heels now in front of him, looking at his face with worry. 

“Is he okay?” Kyra asks as she hands Ben the bottle. 

“Yeah, he’s just being a little dramatic, that’s all.”

“Ha ha. Fuck you.” Joe says and Ben laughs and  _ oh God there’s that tongue pushing out again between his lips _ . 

“Small sips.” Ben opens the bottle for Joe and hands it to him for him to drink and doesn’t take his eyes off of him for a second and Joe is so glad that his face is red for all the exercising because it would be too obvious that he’s blushing furiously right now. 

“Do you need me to call someone?” Kyra asks one more time, Joe almost forgot she was standing there over them.

“The police. He’s trying to kill me.” He says, his voice still struggling to come out but he manages to say both sentences without panting. 

“That won’t be necessary,  _ love _ , thanks. You can leave if you like. I’ll finish up.” Ben says and Kyra just nods and leaves the two and among the last few people on the gym, they all leave the place and it’s just them now.

“I’m going to finish putting everything back in its place. Let me know when you’re ready to stand up alright?” Ben gives him the kindest smiles and Joe nods while he sips on his water bottle again. He watches the blond around the gym stacking matts and putting weights in its place and he wishes so hard that Ben was at least an asshole but here he is, staying late at his work because he decided to develop asthma all of the sudden and couldn’t handle a little bit of increase in intensity on his workout. 

When Ben is done making the place look like no one’s been there all day, he helps Joe up and against Joe’s whining Ben makes sure he stretches properly before they hit the showers. It’s actually the first time they do this part together because Joe is never this late at the gym. He had a long busy day and this was the only time he had available to come. He told himself that it was about consistency, that if he stopped coming once for this and then once for that, he’ll stop coming altogether again-- but truth is, he really wanted to see Ben at the end of a long exhausting day even if it was for the blond to torture him with exercises because apparently there’s a bit of a masochist in him. Okay, he might not be gay but Ben was genuinely nice to him and they get to chat and they have a lot of things in common like taste in music and movies and Ben has impeccable work ethics that impress Joe. So what if he likes spending time with the young English man? It didn’t make him gay. 

“You’re staring.” Ben’s voice takes him out of his train of thought and he notices that he was, in fact, staring at the blond just out of the shower, with a towel wrapped a little loosely around his waist that Joe doesn’t know what heavenly power is holding in place but he’s glad it is. 

“You wish.” Joe scoffs and shrugs. He starts to move around, putting his dirty gym clothes away on his gym bag and grabbing his sneakers and trying hard not to stare back at the blond getting changed so close to him.

“Right-- ‘cause you’re not gay and all that.” 

“That’s right, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. As long as you’re sure.” Ben discarded his towel and is now only in a plain white t-shirt and his underwear while he also puts dirty clothes away in his own gym bag on the locker room bench. The asshole, as Joe likes to think, has a stupid smirk on his face so he’s about to show him that he really is straight and he just likes Ben as a friend. 

“You want me to prove it to you?” Joe challenges and Ben stops what he’s doing and raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m going to kiss you and nothing is gonna happen, you’ll see.” 

“Alright, I’m game.” 

“Okay.”

Joe takes a few steps closer to Ben and stands in front of him. He cups Ben’s face swiftly and tilts his head lightly and crashes their lips together. The kiss is dry and tight lipped. Short and honestly uneventful. It really does nothing much to Joe and he’s actually quite relieved about it. He was right, he’s not gay. He lets go of the blond and takes a step back.

“See? Nothing.” He says and the blond looks unimpressed. Which is fine, he didn’t want any reaction out of him. It’s good. They can be friends. They should. Maybe they will be now, after this is cleared out. But just as he’s about to go back to his gym bag to close it and be done for the evening, Ben’s voice interrupts him.

“Do you mind if I try?” Ben’s voice is dangerously low and husky and Joe has difficulty swallowing.

“Sure, why not?”

He tries to be brave and keep his wits about him as the blond approaches him slowly. Ben doesn’t cup his face, no. He places one of his hands on the back of Joe’s neck and brings his face so very slowly close to his own but he doesn’t kiss him immediately and Joe’s heart rate starts to accelerate just like when he was on the treadmill earlier but he’s standing absolutely still now. Ben’s nose is brushing Joe’s slightly and his eyes go from Joe’s eyes to his lips and up to his eyes again. Finally, Ben closes his eyes, dips down and tilts his head just a little bit finally capturing Joe’s lips. They’re softly catching his upper lip between them and then he starts moving them and before Joe can protest or pull back he feels Ben’s tongue slipping shyly between his lips. Or rather,  _ he’s letting him do it _ . 

Joe’s mind is completely blank right now, there’s not a single thought in his head. Every single one of the voices that should be screaming that he should stop this shit show right now is nowhere to be found and instead, he closes his eyes and kisses Ben back. For real now, just as tenderly as Ben is kissing him and when he feels Ben’s hand on his lower back pulling him close to his body his hands that were dead limbs on the side of his body relocate to Ben’s shoulders and he lets himself be pulled into him. Ben keeps the kiss soft and slow but it’s deep and Joe feels like this should be an example kiss for people who want to know how to kiss, for anyone who wants to know how a perfect kiss feels like. This is it.  _ Has no one ever kissed Joe like this before? _ Perhaps he’s never kissed anyone who took the lead before and this feels like something completely new. Like he didn’t know what kissing was before kissing Ben. His body betrays him somehow as he starts to shiver in Ben’s arms and a moan escapes his mouth into Ben’s and the other man smiles into the kiss. He gives him a few pecks and pulls back to look at Joe. He’s blushing and out of breath and Ben is too but he is smirking again and Joe swears to God he’s going to slap that asshole smirk off. 

“I thought you weren’t gay.” Ben pants

“God, just shut up and--- and  _ don’t stop. _ ” 

Ben does as he’s told and brings their lips together once again and what it starts over as the sweet kiss they were sharing, quicker than Joe would have ever imagined, it picks up its pace and their tongues are dancing together in each other’s mouths to the beautiful melody their lips are making whenever they make contact and next, Ben is pushing him backwards looking for some surface until he feels his back hit the cold side of the metal lockers. Joe doesn’t resist anymore. He doesn’t have the will to keep lying to himself, not while Ben is doing  _ that _ to his lips, not when Ben’s mouth leave his and he kisses all the way down to his neck and under his ear. Not when he’s making his breath hitch with every suck and bite. 

He feels Ben’s hands under his t-shirt, running up and down his back slowly while he clings to Ben’s neck, one of his hands buried deep into Ben’s blond locks with a handful between his fingers. Joe’s head is thrown back against the locker and he’s panting with his lips slightly parted and eyes open but only briefly. He closes them shut tight because he doesn’t want his brain to start thinking and rationalizing that he’s making out in the locker room of his gym and with his personal trainer who is sneaking one finger of each hand past the waistband of his pants. Joe pulls Ben away from his neck and brings him up so he can look at him, to confirm that Ben’s about to do what he thinks he’s about to do. Ben looks into his eyes and and it’s just as if he’d known exactly what Joe was thinking and is waiting for the confirmation, the consent to go on. Joe swallows with difficulty, looks at Ben’s lips and then back to his eyes and he nods a few times, pulling him back to his lips. 

They continue kissing while Ben makes a quick work of Joe’s pants and pulls them down just enough to have access to his underwear where Joe, who couldn’t believe this surprised him, but was, in fact, rock hard in Ben’s hand through the fabric of his briefs. The blond stroke him a few times slowly and Joe had to leave his mouth to catch his breath while panting heavily and pulling at Ben’s hair, harder. Their foreheads pressed together. 

When Joe opens his eyes again, he finds Ben looking at him, biting his lip and then a thought, the first one since their lips crushed together crawled into his mind.  _ Was this premeditated? I started this but-- has Ben been wanting this? Does he--? No, he doesn’t like like me, this-- this is a joke taken too far, this-- I got into this, I challenged him. But--  _

“Stop. Stop thinking.” 

_ How does he do it? How does Ben read his mind like that? _

“Okay” He nods frantically encouraging Ben to go on and he does, his fingers touch the edge of the waistband of Joe’s briefs along with a bit of the skin on his lower stomach and then he pulls them down to set Joe’s cock free. His thumb and forefinger play with the head of his cock enough to get some precum out of it and on his hand so he can stroke his whole length slickly and smoothly and without any discomfort or dry friction and it drives Joe wild and he’s, again panting heavily against Ben’s face, open mouthed as their foreheads are still pressed together. Ben tries to kiss Joe’s lips from time to time but Joe can’t seem to be able to keep his mouth shut for to long, as he gasps and whines with every gentle and slow stoke and twist of Ben’s hand on his cock. 

_ “Fuck, fu--” _

Is all that Joe manages as a warning before cuming after Ben picked up the pace of his hand for a while. It didn’t take him long, the exhilaration of the semi public place and the novelty of having such a big manly hand with prominent visible veins around his own cock was already sending him spiraling and Ben’s warm breath a soft pants over his face  _ and because of him _ , had him already on the edge so it wasn’t a surprise that he came after a few minutes. 

Joe holds onto Ben’s neck as he tries to steady his breath and calm down from his orgasm while Ben kisses his lips swiftly one more time and his hand is still just holding his now tender cock. When he’s about to let go, Ben stands up straight as they hear a noise coming from outside the locker room. Joe’s eyes open wide and there’s panic written all over his face and he doesn’t know what to do. Ben takes on finger to his own lips and finally lets go of his cock. 

“Ben? You still in there?”

They hear and Joe frowns at Ben who doesn’t move either, just stares the general way where the door is then back at him and mouths the word ‘janitor’. 

“Rick, I’m finishing up, be right out.”

“Okay, I’ll start with the girls locker room.”

“Yeah, sorry man, won’t be long.”

“No problem.” 

Joe sneaks away from under Ben and puts his cock back into his pants and straighten himself up. Ben is leaning against the locker where he was just pressed against and there’s something on Ben’s eyes that makes a breath get caught in Joe’s throat as he finishes with his bag and throws it over his shoulder. When he sees than Ben starts walking towards him, he takes a few steps back. He doesn’t really want to, something inside of him is telling him to stop being an idiot and stay where he is and let Ben do whatever his next move is going to be but Ben just walks to the lavatory to wash his hands. These two sides of him are at war while one is relieved and one is disappointed. Joe nods at Ben and he keeps walking backwards towards the door but once Ben is done washing his hands he calls out to him and he stops. 

“Joe, I--” What? What is it? This was a joke wasn’t it. God he’s so stupid. This is in fact a shit show and he fell for this and-- “Look, this-- it wasn’t. I didn’t--” Is Ben nervous? Does he feel guilty about what he just did to him? He should. Ben suddenly smiles and shakes his head and bites his lip and it’s Joe’s time to rise an eyebrow. “This was-- nice.”

“Nice?” Not the word that Joe would use but okay. 

“Okay, maybe not  _ nice _ , it was kind of hot.”  _ Oh God why is he chuckling like that? Is Ben blushing? _ “What I mean is-- I-- I actually like you. This wasn’t like a trick. I wasn’t trying to push you to come out and it’s definitely not a joke. I really like you Joe. And if this was too much and I was out of line, or-- or you aren’t ready for any of this then, I get it and I’ll step back now. I’ll ask for another trainer for you, maybe one of the girls since you seem to like them so much.”

“Ben--”

“But um-- I like you, I really do. You’re funny and kind and a little neurotic which I think it’s kind of cute and you’re-- I think you’re gorgeous. And-- I was hoping maybe you liked me too. Maybe you don’t and that’s-- it’s perfectly fine but-- I don’t know, if you do, if I didn’t scare you shitless with this or whatever I’d-- I mean I’d love to take you out on a date? Maybe dinner, or even coffee or whatever you like. I just-- I  _ really _ like you Joe.” 

“Okay.” Joe breaths out and he Ben lights up a little.

“Okay? I can take you out on a date?”

“Yeah, I’d-- I’d like that.” He steps back towards Ben again and see him light up even more and Joe doesn’t even understand what’s happening but  _ how can I say no to that? _ “Look Ben, I’ve never-- I don’t know how to do this, okay?”

“What? Go on a date?” Ben chuckles silently and frowns.

“No. I mean being with a guy. I’ve never been with a guy. I never thought I’d be with one. I-- I don’t understand any of this.” 

“Oh-- me neither.”

“What?”  _ What!? _

“I’m not gay. Well, apparently I’m definitely not straight but I’ve never been with a guy before.” Joe is looking at him dumbfounded and Ben laughs. 

“Who are you?”

“Just someone who’s crazy about you.”

Joe doesn’t know what the fuck is going on, all he knows is that he’s closing the space between him and Ben and bringing their lips together one more time for a sweet short kiss before stepping and walking back.

“See you around. Text me.” 

He says and leaves Ben smiling like a fool in the middle of the locker room and as he’s stepping out of the gym he can’t stop thinking about how surreal it is that he’s got a date with the hot trainer who happens to be a man and how weird it is that he’s this okay about it because his smile is starting to match the one he saw in Ben when he said yes to the date. And he can’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments please!


End file.
